


Tan Solo una Vez

by Thuri



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik speaks oh so many languages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Solo una Vez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_know_its_0ver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/gifts).



> For i_know_its_0ver who just passed her Spanish final and therefore HAS HER MASTER'S DEGREE. The poem is real, though I have no idea when it was written. Pretend it was around in 1962. A translation follows the fic, for those of us who do not speak Spanish as fluently as Erik, and cannot pluck the meaning out of the speaker's mind, like Charles.

"Spanish, too?" Charles couldn't keep the delight from his voice as he pulled his awareness back from Erik's mind. "How ever did you learn so many languages?"

"You speak a great many more than me, my friend," Erik pointed out, amusement flickering through his mind.

"Yes, but I cheat," Charles reminded him, wriggling his fingers outrageously. He flopped back down on the mattress beside Erik, trying to push down the giggles rising in his throat. He didn't need to drink in Erik's company…something about the man intoxicated him all on its own. "Did you study long?"

"You mean you didn't check?" Erik asked, rolling to his side, fingers running down Charles's bare chest. Their quarry of the day—a man with amazing regenerative capabilities—had refused them and left them free. Free for the evening, free to do as they wished. And Charles had wished to take the man's suggestion to go fuck themselves. Though he did take the liberty of having Erik fuck _him_ , instead.

Now they lay naked and semi-sated in Charles's hotel room, enjoying a break in their exertions. His own mind had wandered into Erik's during his last climax and he couldn't help commenting on what he'd seen.

"I didn't go that far, " he said, sighing as Erik's fingers skated over his skin. "You were just thinking in Spanish…but I only recognize a word or two."

Erik let out a soft huff of laughter, breath puffing against Charles's throat, making him shiver. "I imagine it wouldn't take you long to learn more."

Charles arched slowly, the cool sheets beneath him sliding against his skin as he moved. "Perhaps you should teach me…"

Erik moved over him, his eyes bright with the swell of his emotions, the heady mix of desire and affection that beat against Charles like the summer sun. His lips parted as he leaned down, nuzzling his face against the telepath's hair. " _Déjame tocar tu pelo_ ," he murmured, his accent perfect, sensual inflections building a burning fire in Charles's belly.

Erik breathed him in deeply, still speaking. " _Permíteme saborear tu olor_." He ran his fingers over Charles's face, the tips skimming over lip and lid. " _Déjame rozar tu cara, llevarte al cielo_."

Charles floated on the words and the feeling behind them, opening his eyes to meet Erik's. Fear lurked in their depths, yes, but no uncertainty. Erik might not think he should want this, but he knew he did.

" _Estrecharte amor, dirigirte la Mirada._ " Erik leaned in, pressing his lips to Charles's, then to his face, his neck, as Charles grinned widely, unable to hold back his own bright joy. " _Permíteme robarte un beso_ ," he breathed against Charles's throat, stealing another. " _Hacerte sentir amada_ …"

"You do, Erik," Charles whispered, rousing to Erik's touch, his words, and feeling _very_ well loved indeed. "You do…"

And as Erik's lips again sealed over his own, all thought of words—Spanish or otherwise—was lost.

* * *

Months later, after the beach, the missiles, the bullet, Charles found the poem in an old book. The poem, and the lines Erik _hadn't_ recited.

 _Aunque sea una vez. Una vez hacer esto...  
Dándote todo en esa ocasión,  
Cambiando al mundo mi devoción,  
Haciéndote y diciéndote esto.  
Tan solo una vez._

" _Tan solo una vez_ ," Charles whispered, tracing the line with one finger, the text blurring as tears filled his eyes. Trust Erik to wish for nothing more. To promise nothing more.

It had always been only Charles who believed in forever.

* * *

 

 

 _Tan solo una vez._  
If Only One Time  
By Anonymous

 _Déjame tocar tu pelo, Permíteme saborear tu olor,_  
Let me touch your hair, Permit me to savor your smell  
 _Déjame rozar tu cara, Llevarte al cielo,_  
Let me touch your face, Take you to heaven  
 _Estrecharte amor, Dirigirte la mirada._  
Reach out my love, Direct my gaze to you  
 _Permíteme robarte un beso, Hacerte sentir amada,_  
Allow me to steal a kiss, Make you feel loved.  
 _Aunque sea una vez. Una vez hacer esto..._  
At least one time. One time to do this.  
 _Dándote todo en esa ocasión,_  
Giving you everything in that moment.  
 _Cambiando al mundo mi devoción,_  
Changing the world through my devotion.  
 _Haciéndote y diciéndote esto._  
Doing and saying this to you.  
 _Tan solo una vez._  
If only one time.


End file.
